


What Happened After

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami settle into their lives together after their return from the Spirit World. (Post season 4 Korrasami)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened After

"It's strange to be back, isn't it?"

Asami stared up at the ceiling, clutching Korra's hand a little tighter. It was strange to be back at the Sato mansion again after several weeks in the Spirit World. Sometime during their vacation - she couldn't quite put her finger on when - the umbrella trees, the green sky, and the distant mountain peaks had started to feel like home instead. Or perhaps Korra's presence simply made them feel like home. She turned and smiled, bringing Korra's fingers to her lips and grazing a kiss over her knuckles. "Maybe a little strange," she murmured. "I understand why you feel so comfortable in the Spirit World. It's peaceful."

"Not always. Believe me, it can be pretty terrifying if you go there with the wrong attitude."

Asami let their joined hands fall and led Korra further into the hall. "Having a pack of spirits appear out of nowhere when we thought we were alone wasn't terrifying?"

Korra blushed, reaching behind her head to rub the back of her neck. "It wasn't their fault. I'm the Avatar. They just sort of sense me, and…"

"Even when we're having sex?" Korra's blush began creeping down her neck, and Asami laughed. "What's wrong? They aren't going to come to Republic City and tell everyone what they saw."

"Yeah, I know. It's just embarrassing. Making love is so personal, and then a talking plant shows up out of nowhere." Her shoulders slumped, and Asami had to resist the temptation to tuck her hair behind her ears. Over the past few months, she had grown very fond of its new length.

"I guess that's one good thing about coming home," she teased, running her fingertips along Korra's flushed cheek. "We have the whole place to ourselves."

Korra's face brightened. "Hey, yeah! It might be nice to use an actual bed for once. You know, like normal people."

Asami's eyes darted toward the staircase as she considered her options. Korra's suggestion was certainly appealing, but there was another part of the mansion she wanted to visit first. She slid closer to Korra's side, leaning close to whisper beside her ear. "How do you feel about going for a swim first?"

"You'll have to let me borrow a swimsuit," Korra said. "One of yours should fit me, right? Do you have anything in blue?"

Asami shook her head, still smiling behind the curtain of her hair. Korra's innocent streak was a complete contrast to the rest of her bold personality, but it was also rather endearing. "It's just the two of us here, remember? A swimsuit will just get in the way."

"Oh?" Korra's eyes lit up with sudden understanding, and a large, uneven grin spread across her face. "Oh! Okay. Let's go."

Suddenly, Asami found herself being dragged down the hall. She fell into a jog to keep up as they whipped around a corner. "Hey, slow down!"

Korra did slow down, but only once they were already halfway to the swimming pool. "That's what I said. When you were driving. Heh. And, wait for it… that's not what you said in the Spirit World."

A wave of affection swelled inside of Asami's chest, and she pulled Korra back toward her, drawing her in for a short, hard kiss. Their mouths met fiercely at first, but as soon as she felt Korra's lips part beneath hers, she melted. She softened her approach almost immediately, running her tongue along Korra's bottom lip until she earned a low gasp of approval. Korra's hands started tugging at the middle of her jacket, trying to open the front, and it took most of her willpower to move away. "Not in the hall," she whispered between kisses, trailing from the edge of Korra's lips to the strong line of her jaw. "We're almost there…"

"That's what-"

Asami cut off the inevitable bad joke with a gentle nip just beneath Korra's ear. "Come on. Let's hurry."

Somehow, they managed to make it the rest of the way without incident. Instead of heading for the showers, Asami led Korra straight to the edge of the pool and stopped beside one of the lounge chairs. She began opening her jacket, and Korra's eyes followed the movement of her fingers intently, growing a little wider with each button that came undone. Once she freed her arms with a smooth roll of her shoulders, she draped it across the chair and gave Korra a long, heated look. "Well? Get undressed. You can't go swimming with your clothes on."

Korra took off her clothes in a rush. Her shirt and bindings came off first, and Asami stopped in the middle of removing her belt to admire the powerful muscles of her stomach. Her gaze lingered on the hardened tips of Korra's breasts, but she couldn't quite stifle a laugh as she struggled to squirm out of her skirt. "Stop giggling," Korra grumbled, balancing on one foot as she hurried to remove one of her stubborn boots. "You're the one who told me to strip."

Asami pulled her shirt up and over her head, partially to hide her smile, and partially as an apology. Just as she had hoped, the complaints stopped. She took her time folding her shirt before she set it aside, and her pulse sped up when she noticed Korra biting down on the inside of her cheek, shifting from foot to foot despite the fact that she still had on one of her boots. "Help me with my bra?" she asked, sweeping her hair out of the way and offering Korra her back.

Korra moved to stand behind her almost immediately. Warm lips grazed the nape of her neck, and calloused fingers stroked up along her arms. It took a while for Korra's wandering hands to meet between her shoulderblades, but when they did, she gave a low sigh. When the clasp came undone, she let her bra fall away without bothering to set it on the chair.

"Asami, have I told you how beautiful you are lately? Especially when you're naked?"

"Once or twice. But I don't mind hearing it again."

Korra's warm breath skated over the knot of her spine, tickling her skin. "And you always smell so good…"

"You don't have to flatter me to make me finish undressing, you know." She caught Korra's hands in hers, drawing them around her waist so they could undo the front of her skirt together. "I was getting around to it."

"Not fast enough," Korra mumbled against her throat. Moments later, her skirt fluttered down to her ankles. "I - I want…" Asami gasped as one of Korra's warm palms slid up along her stomach to cup the curve of her breast. The other started teasing the sensitive strip of flesh between her hipbones. "I want you naked, and…"

Asami smiled. Korra's words were a little jumbled, but the need behind them was obvious. "And?" she asked, hoping that Korra would find the courage to continue. Although she had developed into a skilled and confident lover very quickly, Korra still struggled to articulate herself during sex. It was almost sweet, especially since she had no trouble speaking her mind in other situations.

This time, Korra didn't hesitate, hurrying to push down her underwear. "And I don't think I can wait to touch you."

Asami tried to speak, but her protests became a loud groan as Korra's hand cupped between her legs. She shuddered and leaned her head back against Korra's strong shoulder, completely forgetting her plans. It didn't really matter whether they made it into the pool or not. As long as Korra kept touching her, she couldn't find it in herself to care. She parted her thighs, offering a clear invitation.

It only took Korra a few seconds to find the swollen bud of her clit. She began rubbing in slow circles, and Asami pushed her hips forward, helping to establish a rhythm. Her inner muscles twitched sharply, and she gasped as a soft spill of warmth rushed to meet Korra's hand. Korra's touch always drew powerful responses from her body, but she couldn't help being surprised at the swiftness of her reaction. She glanced down, following the tanned line of Korra's arm cutting across her stomach, and blushed when she saw that a glistening coat of wetness had already covered her calloused fingertips.

"Wow," Korra said breathlessly beside her cheek. Her voice was still low and full of desire, but there was a sweet tinge of excitement around the edges. "Did I cause all this?" Her fingers stopped circling, and Asami's breath hitched as they trailed down to her entrance, testing the slick heat there.

"Don't sound so surprised," she said, struggling not to stammer as Korra's fingers began stroking in a soft, curious line. "You did have several weeks of practice on our vacation."

"It's still amazing." Korra tugged at the stiff point of her nipple, teasing it to hardness. "The way you feel…" Her stroking became circles again, sliding back up to roll over the tip of her clit, and Asami let out a choked sob of approval. "The way you sound." She started to shake when Korra kissed the soft place where her throat ran into her shoulder. "The way your skin tastes."

Asami's stomach tightened with need, and her inner muscles throbbed as she remembered how good Korra's tongue felt. She almost wanted to ask for her mouth instead of her hand, but she doubted she could keep her balance outside the circle of Korra's arms. She rocked her hips instead, whimpering as Korra's fingers slipped down to rest against her opening. She bucked forward, letting two of them sink inside.

The stretch stung a little, but it also coaxed out another rush of wetness from deep inside of her and made her eyes roll back in her head. She spread her thighs even further apart, offering more access. "Korra…" Her lungs burned in her chest, and she struggled to take in air, but finally, she managed to string together one last sentence. "Please. Make me come."

Korra pressed a kiss to her temple and gave her nipple another firm pinch. "Of course. Whenever you want." She started with a few shallow thrusts, but Asami never gave her the chance to draw out too far. Instead, she followed the movement of Korra's hand, trying to keep her as deep as possible. Eventually, Korra stopped trying to pull out and simply curled her fingers forward, hooking against the full, swollen spot along her front wall. "Here, like this?"

Asami couldn't answer. She screwed her eyes shut and let her mouth fall open in a silent scream, grinding down into the heel of Korra's hand. All of the muscles in her body seized up, shaking with unreleased tension, and red exploded behind her eyelids each time Korra's fingertips caught against her.

She clung to the edge for as long as possible, but couldn't keep her grip for more than a few seconds. Korra had learned her too well. Her hips froze, and the shaft of her clit pulsed against the base of Korra's palm. The pressure in her abdomen finally burst, spilling over in series of hot shudders. Her release flooded into Korra's hand, and she clutched down hard around the fingers inside of her, reaching back to grab one of Korra's arms so she wouldn't fall.

"Asami?" The sound of her name was strangely distant to her ears, as though it was coming from far away. "Asami, are you all right?"

She blinked slowly and lifted her head, a lazy smile spreading across her face. "Better than all right," she rasped, trying to find her balance on weak, trembling legs. Korra's fingers started to withdraw, and her forehead tightened with unhappiness. "No, don't go. Not yet."

Korra kissed her cheek again and waited patiently for the aftershocks to pass, cupping her for another minute while she came down from her high. At last, she spread her thighs and shifted to show that she had regained some of her strength. "I'm fine now. You can move your hand."

"What if I don't want to?" Korra asked, curling her fingers one last time.

Asami groaned as another ripple of pleasure rolled through her stomach. "Stop that," she laughed, untangling herself from Korra's arms and moving away from her hand. "I don't want to ruin my stockings."

Korra's eyes grew wide again and dropped down to her legs almost immediately. "I didn't realize you still had those on. And your boots" She grinned in approval. "You look good naked from the knees-up."

Asami laughed, bending over to pick up the pile of clothes that hadn't made it onto the chair. "And you look charming with just your leggings and one boot."

Korra's blush flared to life again, and she hurried to kick off the rest of her clothes. "I forgot about that, too," she mumbled, shoving them onto the edge of the chair in a messy pile. "So, are we still going for a swim? Or…"

Asami grabbed Korra's hand and brought it up to her mouth, sliding her lips over the shimmering tips of her fingers. She sighed as her own taste spread across her tongue, making sure to gather as much as she could before she released them with a soft pop. "Or what? Did you have something else in mind?"

"You. Me. Naked. Maybe?"

Her gaze dropped between Korra's legs, taking in the soft, dark strip of curls above her bare lips. "We've already done that. Anything else?"

"Um." Korra coughed once and glanced at the edge of the pool. "Remember the first time I came to visit you here, and I found you in the pool with Mako and Bolin? You were wearing that red swimsuit, and your hair was wet and dark down the middle of your back like ink, and your skin was shimmering with drops of water…" Asami waited patiently for the rest, although the flattering description made her cheeks dimple. "I want to see you like that again. And maybe…" Korra averted her eyes and blurted out the rest in a rush. "Maybe if your head ended up between my legs, that would be good, too."

Asami's loving smile melted into a devious smirk instead. She swayed over to the pool, caressing the curve of Korra's hip as she passed to coax her along. "Sit on the edge," she said, although she didn't turn to see if the order was followed. Instead, she lifted her arms over her head and dove into the pool, slipping smoothly into the water. Once she broke the surface, she tossed her wet hair back and found the bottom with her toes. Korra was seated obediently at the edge of the pool, calves dangling in the water. "Does this look like what you remember?" she asked as she glided up to the wall.

Korra's mouth opened and closed a few times before she managed to respond. "I thought you were pretty even back then, so pretty it almost wasn't fair."

"And now?"

Korra stared down at her with such a sincere look that it made her chest ache with love. "Now, I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world. And the Spirit World. All the worlds."

Asami laughed and slid her palms up along Korra's muscular legs, finding a comfortable spot between them. "Good answer. Relax, and try not to fall in. I know you're a waterbender, but I don't want you drowning in the middle of an orgasm."

Korra tried to look offended, but couldn't hold the expression for long. She moaned instead, spreading her knees wider. "Please?"

The soft request was too much for her to resist. She kissed her way up along Korra's thigh, pausing to nuzzle the soft crease where her leg joined her torso before moving inward. Korra's outer lips were already petaled open, and her inner folds were glistening and tinged with red. The thick head of her clit had pushed out past its hood, and the shaft twitched as she pulled it into her mouth. Heat ran over her chin, and she sighed as a little of Korra's taste spread up to her tongue. Part of her was desperate to move down and find the source, but she enjoyed the firmness of Korra's clit trapped between her lips, and she didn't want the low, throaty noises of encouragement filtering down from above her to stop.

Fortunately, they didn't. "Asami…" She sucked harder, hoping she could draw her name out again. Hearing Korra call out for her always made her head swim. "Asami, please…" She began flicking with the tip of her tongue, shifting to follow Korra's rocking hips. Korra's fingers shoved through the wet locks of her hair, gripping her head and holding her firmly in place. "Fuck!"

That took her by surprise. Korra rarely swore during sex. She took it as a triumphant victory, raking her nails down along Korra's thighs to add a slice of pain to the pleasure she knew her mouth was giving. She abandoned the hard point of Korra's clit the moment her hips froze, shifting down to tease her opening instead. The muscles of Korra's entrance fluttered against her tongue, and this time, she was in the perfect position to catch the flood of wetness that followed. Every inch of Korra's body tasted wonderful, but nothing compared to the salt and sweetness of her orgasms. She brought her thumb up to take the place of her mouth, rubbing the hard point in swift circles to extend Korra's climax for as long as possible.

"Fuck," Korra panted again, pulling her hair even tighter. Her hips bucked further over the edge of the pool, and she nearly fell into the water as a second release ripped through her body.

Asami barely managed to hold her in place. She changed her approach, sliding two of her fingers inside of Korra and holding her waist tight with the other hand to keep her from slipping. Korra's muscles shivered wildly around her, and she pushed as deep as she could, searching for all the sensitive places she had discovered. That left her mouth free, and she moved up again, drawing Korra back between her lips and lashing with her tongue until the shudders and screams finally stopped.

"Wow," Korra gasped. "That was incredible."

Asami smiled. "It just keeps getting better, doesn't it?"

"Uh-huh." Korra gave her a dazed, sleepy eyed look. "So, what now?"

"Well, I haven't forgotten about that swim," she said, withdrawing her hand as gently as possible from between Korra's legs. She kicked away from the wall and crooked her finger invitingly. "Come on in. The water's heated." Korra didn't need to be told twice. She slipped off the edge and into the pool, splashing forward on a wave of her own making. "Hey, not fair," Asami said, throwing up her arms to shield her face. "No waterbending."

Korra laughed and leapt on top of her, grabbing her waist to keep her from escaping. "I don't want you getting away. If I have to cheat to catch you, I'll cheat." She dipped her head down for a kiss, and Asami groaned as the heat of Korra's tongue pressed past her lips. If this was Korra's idea of cheating, she decided she didn't really mind.


End file.
